Kisses For Thee
by Destiney
Summary: Spike cant stand not having Buffy so he seeks the one thing that he can use to make her love him, my will spell.
1. Default Chapter

FanFiction.Net var banner = 1; 

var normalColor; function hilite(id){ if( !document.all ) return false; // initialize the hilite object objHilite = eval("document.all." + id); // get the color of the current table cell normalColor = objHilite.style.backgroundColor; // set the color equal to the highlight color objHilite.style.backgroundColor = '#ffffff'; return true; } function restore(id){ // reset the table cell to it's original color eval("document.all." + id + ".style.backgroundColor = normalColor") return true; } 

[My Desktop][1] (UserID: 86660)

[Log out][2]

Settings »

[My Profile][3]

[My Picture][4]

[AuthorAlerts][5]

[Favorite Authors][6]

[Favorite Stories][7]

Stories »

[Upload Story][8]

[Edit Story & Upload Chapters][9]

[Remove Story][10]

Reviews »

[Remove Review][11]

Misc »

[Statistic][12]

[Mailing Lists][13]

Community Connector »

[My Sites][14]

[New Site][15]

[Support Services »][16]

Upload: It can take up to 24 hours before the entry will be displayed on the site.

Your story title and summary must be rated G for all audience. No exceptions.**Chapter uploading are not longer allowed! Please do not use this page to upload chapters and use the new chapter functions in the left menu.** **You are only allowed to upload fanfiction and non-spamming material. The following are not fanfiction as far as fanfiction.net is concerned. Non-fic infractions will result in the cancellation of your account. **  
  
**Examples of non-fic:**

  1. Lists 
  2. Announcements (which includes Polls, Previews, Prologues, excerpts, and etc.) 
  3. Disclaimers 
  4. One liners 
  5. Challenges, Author's Notes (put them in the fics) , Random Babbling (i.e. question and answers, rants, opinions, reviews, thank you notes and so on) 

**Examples of spam:**

  1. Multiple entries of the same material. There can only be one copy of any unique story on the entire site. No exceptions. Crossovers are not exempt from this rule. 
  2. Rewriting names of characters/locations of one story in order to upload to multiple fandoms. Example: a story uploaded to 3 categories and the only differences are the character names and/or locations. 
  3. Original entries cannot be fanfiction entries. The reverse is also true. For example, an original poem cannot also be uploaded as a fanfiction poem. 

Everytime a FanFiction.Net staff has to remove one of your entries the infraction is recorded. Once you reach a threshold, you will automatically be banned from FanFiction.Net.   
  
FanFiction.Net will only allow the upload of HTML or TEXT formatted files. HTML files end in ".html" or ".htm" and text files end in ".txt". For Mac users you must use Netscape for this uploading process and must manually end the file name in either ".html" or ".txt' depending on the file type.   
  
If you have Microsoft Word you can save your document in HTML format by going to the "File" menu and selecting "Save As". A dialog will pop up and in the "Save As Type" drop down menu select "Web Page" for HTML format and "Text Only" for TEXT formatted files.   
  
Please note you should avoid special characters, punctuations and spaces, in naming your files.   
  
If you do not have Microsoft Word and have an alternate word processor the steps for saving your document to HTML or TEXT format are very similar if not identical.   
  
FanFiction.Net will strip/disallow certain html tags so please make sure you are not using them: 

  1. img 
  2. script 
  3. meta 
  4. embed 
  5. font 
  6. style 
  7. h1-? 

  
FanFiction.Net will strip/disallow certain html attributes so please make sure you are not using them: 

  1. /: 
  2. pext= 
  3. style 
  4. class 

[Category][17]
(choose a category)AnimeBooksCartoonsComicsCrossoversGamesMiscMoviesMusic GroupsOriginalsPoetriesTV Shows (-- first choose a category)

[Primary Genre][17]
GeneralRomanceHumorDramaPoetryAction/AdventureMysteryHorrorParodyAngstSupernaturalSuspenseSci-FiFantasy

[Secondary Genre][17]
NoneGeneralRomanceHumorDramaPoetryAction/AdventureMysteryHorrorParodyAngstSupernaturalSuspenseSci-FiFantasy

[Language][17]
EnglishSpanishFrenchGermanChineseJapanese

[Title][17]

[Rating][17]
G - GeneralPG - Parental guidance recommendedPG13 - Parental guidance: Not suitable for children under 13R - Restricted: Not suitable for children under 17NC-17 - No children under 17. Mature readers only

[Summary][17]

[File (text/html only)][17]

[Is this the prologue or the first of many chapters?][17]
No  Yes 

function CheckSelect() { var clean = 1; var dirtymessage = ''; if(document.myForm.CategoryID.selectedIndex == -1 || document.myForm.CategoryID.selectedIndex == 0) { dirtymessage = dirtymessage + "- Please select a main and subcategory for this story.\n"; clean = 0; } if(document.myForm.GenreID.options[document.myForm.GenreID.selectedIndex].value == document.myForm.SubGenreID.options[document.myForm.SubGenreID.selectedIndex].value) { dirtymessage = dirtymessage + "- The Primary Genre and the Secondary Genre cannot be the same.\n"; clean = 0; } if(document.myForm.upload.value.toUpperCase().indexOf('.HTML') == -1 && document.myForm.upload.value.toUpperCase().indexOf('.HTM') == -1 && document.myForm.upload.value.toUpperCase().indexOf('.TXT') == -1 ) { dirtymessage = dirtymessage + "- You can only upload files that end with .html, .htm, or .txt.\n"; clean = 0; } if(clean) return true; else { alert(dirtymessage); return false;} } function fuzzyChapter() { if(document.myForm.title.value.toUpperCase().indexOf('0') != -1 || document.myForm.title.value.toUpperCase().indexOf('1') != -1 || document.myForm.title.value.toUpperCase().indexOf('2') != -1 || document.myForm.title.value.toUpperCase().indexOf('3') != -1 || document.myForm.title.value.toUpperCase().indexOf('4') != -1 || document.myForm.title.value.toUpperCase().indexOf('5') != -1 || document.myForm.title.value.toUpperCase().indexOf('6') != -1 || document.myForm.title.value.toUpperCase().indexOf('7') != -1 || document.myForm.title.value.toUpperCase().indexOf('8') != -1 || document.myForm.title.value.toUpperCase().indexOf('9') != -1 || document.myForm.title.value.toUpperCase().indexOf('PART') != -1 || document.myForm.title.value.toUpperCase().indexOf('PRT') != -1 || document.myForm.title.value.toUpperCase().indexOf('CHAPTER') != -1 || document.myForm.title.value.toUpperCase().indexOf('CHAPT') != -1) return confirm("FanFiction.Net Warning:\n------------------------------------------------------------------------------------\nDO NOT use this page to upload chapters.\n\nIf you are uploading a chapter/continuation of an existing story, please use the UPLOAD CHAPTERS or EDIT STORY feature to the left.\n\nOtherwise, any chapters uploaded through this page will be removed without warning and the infraction(s) will be permanently recorded as part of your author account. Your fanfiction.net account will be revoked as a result of the infractions. "); else return true; } 

   [1]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=author
   [2]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=author-logoff
   [3]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=author-profile
   [4]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=author-photo
   [5]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=author-authoralert
   [6]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=author-favoriteauthors
   [7]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=author-favoritestories
   [8]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=author-upload&diego=montoya
   [9]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=author-modify
   [10]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=author-remove
   [11]: http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=author-reviewremove
   [12]: http://www.members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=author-statistics
   [13]: http://www.members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=author-mailinglist
   [14]: http://www.members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=author-communitysites
   [15]: http://www.members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=author-communitynewsite
   [16]: http://www.members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=author-displayss
   [17]: javascript:void(0);



	2. kisses for thee *try again*

  
All Or Nothing.  
  
Envy's Magic  
  
Buffy sits alone on her couch watching t.v but not listening to any of it. She's playing in her mind the latest events of Glory Dawn and her mom. It's been almost a month sense the funeral but inside it was still a new wound. Buffy had been informed she had to keep Dawn in school in order to keep Dawn. It was hard Buffy never was a mother before and didn't know if she could handle it. And with glory on there tail it wasn't looking good.  
//////Ring////////  
Buffys thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the phone ringing,  
"Who could be calling now?" She thought not even reaching for the phone. Finally she picked it up at first she didn't recognize the voice but then it came to her. "Hi, Ben. W-what do you want?"  
The voice was quiet at first but then he spoke up. "If this is a bad time." Buffy realized what she had said. "No. I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I haven't heard from you in a while." Ben felt better and loosened up. "I wanted to wait a while after I heard about." His voice trailed off. Buffy knew what he meant. "I was wondering if I could maybe come over and see you?" Buffy looked shocked but wasn't going to just turn down a date. "Yah, I would like that." The couple talked for a while then the phone conversation ended and Buffy waited. A half an hour later there was a knock at the door and Buffy answered it. "Hi, I brought you something. I knows its lame but I wanted to make a good impression." Ben pulled out a rose. Buffy liked this getting flowers and being admired. "I love it." After she waited for Ben to let himself in just to be safe she carried the flower to a vase with several other flowers. Ben looked a little embarrassed. They sat on the couch for a while just talking and laughing. Buffy hadn't realized how long it's been sense she had laughed. It felt good.   
Outside Spike stood by the window smoking a cigarette hating himself for not being in there with her. He remembered the night he had spent comforting her when her mom first went in the hospital it was the first and last time she had opened up to him. Spike wanted to go in and talk to her before the doc; came but couldn't with his disinvite. He seen the pain and hurt in her eyes and could feel it himself. He knew he loved her even when everyone chopped it down to obsession he knew that he would do anything to have her in his arms. Even become a poof like his grand-sire. Spike threw the last of his cigarette butt down on the ground ready to leave. When he looked up in the window he couldn't see his Buffy or the doctor boy. Over by the front door he heard some faint good byes and saw him kiss her like solider boy use to he hated them both but mostly Riley for hurting her and Angel for loving her so much. When he was sure Buffy went back in the house he attacked Ben clobbering him to the ground. Spike punched him in the head "Bloody hell the pains getting worse." Is all he got out when the pain came, Ben who now had morphed into Glory came toward him and knocked him into a tree, She reached up and grabbed a branch and threw her arm down toward his heart. Spike reached up and grabbed her arm throwing the stake at her it missed by a long shot. "Damn Vampires there not good for anything wish I could kill them all, but I will settle for you." She said whirling around to kick him in the face. She made a direct hit and Spike went headfirst through Buffys window but didn't go in just bounced off the invisible barrier that kept him outside. Buffy ran out the door and looked at Spikes limp body then at the laughing figure in front off her. Glory just stood there and then turned and left. Buffy looked at the disappearing figure and back at the vampire. Then she turned and headed toward the house. "Buffy I-" Spike ran after her. Buffy turned on her heels to face him. "You what spike? Huh your sorry?" Spike felt a lump in his throught. "Well yah." Buffy laughed but not the same way she did with Ben. "Your sorry you brought a hellGod to my house that almost killed Dawn and me before right?" "Well yah. But, no. I mean I didn't bring her here she just showed up." Spike couldn't remember the transformation between Glory and Ben he could barely remember the two of them in the house, which over all isn't a bad thing. "Just showed up? You mean you were just walking along and she pooped up and knocked you into my yard?" Spike had nothing to say to that. Buffy spined around and headed for her house. She walked in and slamming the door. Spike wanted to follow but couldn't even if the door was opened. He just stood there alone in the slayers yard. Then thought to himself, "I love you, You will see that no matter what." And he left his duster whirling behind him.   
  
Spike ran home in order to beat the dawn. He got in his crypt just in time. He spun around just in time to see a glimmer of sunlight seep through the bottom of his crypt door. "Bloody miracle I didn't turn into over done roast." Spike said realizing how close he came to being fried. Spike spun around and headed for the sarcophicus. He slid the cover off and reached in with both hands and pulled out a huge book like the kind in the magic box it had gold print on the cover and it said Magic's He flipped through the pages tell he found what he was looking for. It was a page in the book and in the same prints as the cover. The word said- My Will Spell Spike almost jumped when he saw it. "Well, well slayer who has the upper hand now?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Held Back.  
  
"Why is he always there? Why is he always right there whenever I need help? Its like I fight a demon they get a good hold on me and Voosh its spike to the rescue." Buffy and Giles are in the training room. Xander and Willow are sitting on the vaulting horse watching. "Is that what you think he rescues you?" Giles looked at his slayer with concern. "Will, no I mean he helps but I-I could manage on my own it would take a little longer but its not like he dose my job for me just with me." Buffy says trying not to let the group know how much he really helps. "But Glory wouldn't even be there if it wasn't for him. He put you and Dawn in danger." Giles said after realizing that the girl was cutting the vampire too much slack. "I don't know I mean why would Spike put Dawn in danger I was under the impression that he kinda cared for her." Everyone stopped dead in what they were doing to look at the witch. "I'm just saying its not like him" "What? To put someone in danger will he's a killer he's killed other people. If that's not putting people in danger what is?" Buffy cut Willow off completely. Giles was happy to see Buffy not letting the vamp off the hook. "I know but its like he's I don't know changed, He hasn't killed a human being in what 3 years?" Buffy couldn't believe that her best friend was defending this killer. "Will, a chip is not changing its holding him back." "...You can't deny it. There's something between us." "Loathing, Disgust-" "Heat, Desire-" "Please. You're a vampire, Spike!" "Angel was a vampire." "Angel had a soul he was good." "I can be good too. I've changed Buffy." "You mean the chip? That's not change. That's just holding you back. You're like a serial killer in prison-."  
"Buffy hello you still with us?" Xander said waving his hands at her blank expression. "Xander you ever had a really bad night and your mind won't let you forget it until you confront the problem?" Buffy said with the blank expression still on her face. Xander had a sheepish grin on his face. As he remembered the night with Faith. "I've had nights but never had to confront them. Is something on your mind Buffy?" Xander asked a little concerned. "Only one small thing and no matter what I do its gonna eat at me tell I make it stop and there's only one way to do that." Bam the punching bag fly's off its chains.  
  
A couple candles burn in a circle and Spike sits cross-legged in the middle. His eyes are closed with a book in front of him. "Hearken well ye elements. I summon the now. Control the outside. Control within. Land and sea, Fire and wind. Out of my passions a web be spun. From this eve forth my will be done." Spike opens his eyes to see the candles glow brighter he feels a hard breeze. "So mote it be!" Crack bright white lightning forks outward along the floor in all directions from under Spike. The candle flames shoot skyward. Spike is shot backwards and glows within. Wind whipping his duster. A few minuets later the wind dies down and the glowing stops just a bit. Spike gets up and heads out the door toward the bronze. "Time to test my magic.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Buffy are you sure this the way you want it to be?" Buffy rolled her eyes at the watcher. "Giles its ok I'm coming back in time for a quick patrol." Buffy was picking up her stuff to go to the bronze. "No I mean me baby-sitting Dawn?" Dawn walked out of the kitchen. "I prefer the word Protecting." Buffy shot her a look that only Dawn and Buffy understood. "Its not so hard I do it all the time, Just watch TV and put her to bed." Buffy picked up her coat. "Do you think I look good in this?" She twirled around. She was wearing a silver halter-top and black leather pants. "If I told you no would you stay home?" Giles asked really not in the mood to baby-sit a 14-year-old girl. "Bye Giles" Buffy yelled on her way out the door. Dawn looked at Giles then ran to the kitchen yelling behind her. "I'll get the cookie doe."  
  
No Love Spells.  
  
Spike was at the bar and having a great time. So far he got 5 free drinks a pack of smokes and yes a free cup of human blood. But the reason he had this spell wasn't working well. Buffy and her little Scooby friends had gotten there about an hour ago but Spike couldn't get the right words out he was starting to feel bad for trying to manipulate the woman he loved. "Bloody whelp." Spike said to himself. He turned facing the bar and closed his eyes. "Lets start small," He focused on the little light in his eye. "Buffy shall come to the bar." He wasn't sure how to say it he just said what would most likely be fool proof.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Buffy was sitting with Tara and Wills as Xander and Anya danced. Willow was chatting about the latest new trend in witchcraft but Buffy wasn't listening she was looking at the vampire at the bar. He looked pleased with himself and that can't be good. "Can you guys wait here I'm gonna get us some drinks. The girls gave her their order and Buffy walked over to the bar.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Buffy wasn't sure what urged her to go she didn't even realize she was thirsty. Spike saw the reflection of the slayer in his beer he wasn't surprised when she got up and walked over. When she got there spike closed his eyes once more and under his breath he whispered. "Let her know how I feel" Buffy was starring at spike she didn't know why, she didn't remember turning her head to face him. She felt sick to her stomach like she had tremendous guilt for being so hard on the vampire she knew he loved her and she just shut him out completely. "See something you like slayer?" Spike said in his cocky tone. Buffy jumped when she realized she was caught. "Oh please." Buffy said rolling her eyes to cover up what she was thinking. But she still couldn't brush away the feeling of guilt. She decided she should do something to help it. "Spike I" She stopped when she realized Willow was walking up to her. Spike saw this to and got a little mad. He was making progress.   
Spike decided to use his power to get the witch to help him out.   
He closed his eyes and whispered again, "Let this be help to me." He concentrated on the light. "Buffy are you gonna dance?" Buffy looked around for a dance partner, Xander was with Anya Tara was waiting for Will and any guy Buffy slightly liked wasn't here. "Sorry will all out of companions." Willow turned her gaze to the vampire, "Are you sure?" Buffy followed her gaze and opened her eyes wide. "Willow!" Spike couldn't help but smile at the way his spell was working out. Buffy grabbed Willows arm and pulled her toward the opposite side of the bar. "What are you doing?" Willow smiled. "Its not like he'd turn you down." Buffy took a glance in his direction. "I know but after all that's happened wouldn't he take it as a you know signal?" Willow never thought of that. "So? I mean you can't say you never thought about it. Look at him he's well cute." Again Buffy yelled at her friend. "Willow! Aren't you like gay?" Willow smiled. "That tells you how cute he is." Willow walked away to join her lover. Leaving Buffy alone to think. She walked over toward the vampire that now was slightly drunk. "Hey Schlayer talken 'bout me were ash?" Buffy couldn't help but feel a little grossed out at a drunken spike. Spike saw this and closed his eyes, "Let me be sober." The light again twinkled and spike opened his eyes all of a sudden regaining his sense of everything. "Sorry bout that pet. A little under the weather." Buffy felt relieved that he wasn't drunk. "Spike I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for the well pain that I put you through lately, And to apologize. Will you dance with me?" Spikes eyes widened like she offered him a million $. "I'm not sure I heard you right can you repeat that?" Buffy grabbed his arm and pulled him up easily on the dance floor. The song was quite slow so Buffy pulled him closer and put her head on his chest. Spike was a little uncomfortable from the slayers closeness but let himself relax. Buffy noticed this and took the chance to make him more nervous. "What's wrong? You have danced before right?" Spike chuckled and did a bunch of fancy moves Buffy didn't know how to do. "Wow, I take that as a yes." Spike put his arms around her a little tighter now. Buffy was getting scared she wasn't exactly hating it. Xander saw the couple dancing and almost dropped Anya. "Xander what?" Xanders eyes were still on the couple. Willow noticed it to and smiled to her self but never loosening her grip on Tara. "Its ok Xander they're just dancing not like they're leaving together." Buffy took her head off Spikes chest and Spike looked into her eyes he seen so much love and fire he couldn't help but be attracted to. Buffy noticed and had to play off it. "See something you like?" Spike smiled. "No only love." Buffy felt her heartbeat faster and pulse race. "Do you want to go somewhere quieter?" Spike loved this so far. "After you." He said breaking away from the dance. Buffy grabbed her coat from the chair put her money on the table and took Spikes hand. They left from the back door. Xanders heart was going fifty miles and hour. "They just Buffy and Spike are!" Willow walked up and took his hand. "Its ok Buffy is tough she can handle herself." Xander couldn't help but disagree.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Buffy and Spike had been walking along the grave yard for a while just talking and laughing. Buffy was feeling strange she never had a civilized conversation with a vampire. Even with Angel it was all "OH no the worlds ending, And My boyfriend lost his soul!" It felt good. Buffy finally stooped when she realized where they were. Spike turned to see her tear stained face. She just looked at him, crying. Spike looked around to see what could have caused the pain. Then he realized where they were. "Buffy, I'm sorry I didn't realize." Buffy just knelt down by the grave. "Its ok you didn't know. I like to come here sometimes and just talk to her." Buffy dragged her fingers along the marble tomb stone. The words had little moss in it and it read: Joyce Summers. Spike knelt beside her and put his arm around her. "I'm sorry I wish I could." He stopped eyes wide and full of thought. "Spike?" Buffy asked seeing this. It was scaring her. Spike closed his eyes and whispered, "Let the pain be broke." Buffy wiped her eyes and no more tears came the hurt was gone she just felt relief for her mother that her pain was finally gone. "Better?" he asked. She looked at him. "How'd you?" Spike couldn't help himself he loved her so much and only wanted her happy. And he promised Joyce he would protect her and the nibblit. Buffy never realized how human Spike was starting to look. Maybe that's why Willow had been so optimistic on his behalf. But there was something else something she hadn't seen before in his eyes there was a sparkle like a glowing. Spike wrapped his arms around her and held her close without invading her. "Spike?" She asked scared if she finished what his answer would be. "Yes, pet?" Buffy loved when he called her that it made her feel like it was a pet name married people give. "If I were to tell you I felt something would you leave?" Spike was shocked at the question he had not put any spell on her to say that or feel it. "What do you feel?" He asked holding back a shocked stutter. "I think I might be falling in love with you." Spike had to take all his energy not to jump up and down. "Why would I leave when I finally get what I always wanted?" Buffy smiled for the first time in front of her mom's grave. "You might get the chip out and then kill me." Spike felt sick to stomach at the thought. "I would never hurt you or any of your cartoon gang buddies." Spike said to her face to make sure that she understood. "Ok but if you had blood lust and didn't want to hurt me, You would leave." Spike still felt sick at the thought of killing not just her but anyone. "Buffy if this chip breaks I'm not so sure I could kill." Buffy gasped she knew spike was changing but not like this. "And if I do I want you to promise me you'll." "Spike no!" She yelled already knowing what he's going to say. "Listen! If I do kill a human mortal I want you to promise you will stake me." Buffy had tears in her eyes. "I could never hurt you. I never could." Spike always wanted to her say those words but not like this. Spike held Buffy while she cried. She sat down and put her back to him. Spike wrapped his arms around her and just held her. Buffy and Spike both knew that wherever she was Joyce was smiling.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
More Mature Then You.  
  
Xander had left around 12:30 and called Buffys home every half-hour. "Hello, summers house." Xander was getting irritated that Giles was still there. "Giles is Buffy home yet?" Giles was also getting irritated by the phone ringing every to seconds. "Xander no! When she gets home I will call you. You don't have to worry she said she was going on a quick patrol before coming home." Giles could hear the frown in Xanders voice. "But she-. Never mind bye."   
Giles hung up. "Come on Buffy where are you?"   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Spike knew dawn was coming he could almost see the rays form on the horizon. He and Buffy were still sitting by Joyce's grave. Buffy pulled herself up and out of Spikes arms. "Look the suns almost out you should be leaving." Spike stood up and looked over her shoulder. "I know but I don't want to leave you here." He gestured to the graveyard. Buffy gaze him a I'm-stronger-then-you half smile. "Ok but if you turn to dust I'm not dust busten you." They walked together toward the crypt because spike didn't have time to get to Buffys and back before sunrise. They turned a corner and opened the door. Buffy let go of his cool hand. "I'll stop by before you leave for patrolling ok?" Buffy turned to see the sunrise and back to spike whom was now in the shadows of his crypt. Buffy walked in not wanting to leave him. "Buffy isn't nibblet and the watcher waiten for ya?" Buffy forgot about them. "I should call them do you have a phone?" Spike walked up to his bed that was rarely slept in. And pick up a phone. "Here I keep in case of an emergency." Buffy picked up the phone and dialed.  
*Xander I told you I would call you when she gets home. * The voice said when it was answered. "Giles its Me." * Buffy hello I'm sorry. Ah where are you? * "I'm at Spikes crypt." Buffy could hear concern in his voice. * Why are you there are you ok? * "Giles its ok we went on a quick patrol I'll be home soon tell Dawn I love her bye." * bye *  
Giles hung up the phone. "Who's that?" Dawn asked coming down the stairs. "Buffy she sends her love." Giles said distracted. "Where is she? Is she ok?" Dawn's eyes where wide with fear from the watchers look. "No she's fine. She's with Spike." Dawn lightened up. "Oh Cool she comin home tonight?" Giles eyed her questionably. "Of course why wouldn't she?" Dawn smiled she knew but loved freaking out the watcher. "I don't know just a thought." Giles was now deeply concerned. "About what?"   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Buffy hung up but still just stood there looking at Spike. "See anything you like luv?" Spike asked continuing the game from the bronze. "Only love." She repeated. Spike walked over to the young woman in his crypt and put his arms around her kissing the top of her head. "Do you mean it?" He asked. "Mean what?" Buffy asked already understanding. "Do you love me?" Buffy didn't want to answer but couldn't hold back anymore. "Always." Spike kissed her sweetly on the lips. Buffy reacted by kissing back. "Buffy you have to go." Spike said pulling away and hating himself for it. "Giles is there he can handle Dawn for another hour." Buffy said not wanting to leave her new love. "No! You have to protect the little bit." Buffy knew he was right. "Why do you always have to be so damn responsible. You're a vampire your meant to be all 'sounded like a good idea at the time' Kind of person." Spike smiled. "Comes with being in love. Pet." Buffy had the pouty lip thing. "Well stop. I miss being the responsible one." Spike smiled. "Ok luv I'll stop." Buffy smiled. "I have to go." She said sounding older and mature. "That's my slayer." Spike said. Buffy put her arms around him and kissed him passionately more passionate then any kiss she had received. When she pulled away to breath she seen spikes shocked expression and the glimmer glowing in his eyes were gone. "Bye." She said in a whisper and left.  
-------  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"Dawn, Giles I'm home!" Buffy yelled dropping her purse on the table. "Buffy, Dawns up stairs. She fell asleep after terrifying me." Buffy smiled she knew the feeling. "What did she say?" Giles felt a little embarrassed for the slayer. "Well she heard you were with Spike and asked if you were coming home." Buffy took off her jacket. "Why wouldn't I come home?" Giles eyed her as in to say, "Do you have to ask?" Buffy thought for a second. 'Oh! You mean me and Ewwww no!" Giles felt relived from her actions although she didn't seem as wigged out as usual. "Well, Yes of course I told her that but she insisted that you to were, How'd she put it? Oh yes bonking." Buffy smiled but hid it with a face of disgust. "No! I can insure you we are not and never will be." Giles smiled. "Thank God." Buffy gave him a questioned look. "You believed her?" Giles realized what he had said. "No. Well a little but I knew it couldn't be true but she was so sure." Buffy laughed. "Giles I'm messing with you." Giles stopped his panic attack. "Yes well I must be going then. Good night and Buffy." Buffy rolled her eyes. "I'll be careful." She said. Giles smiled and left. When she was sure he was gone she collapsed on the sofa in a heap. She rolled over and stared at the wall. "I wonder if she really knows?" Buffy asked herself not expecting an answer. "She was probably just trying to freak Giles out right? I mean I was there its hilarious to see the look on his face when he's worried or embarrassed." Buffy continued talking still to no one in particular. "But what if she really knows? How could she know did she hear me talking about him? No I just realized my self tonight." Buffy kept deciding weather her sister knows her secret or just thought of something to bug Giles with. She came to the conclusion that she should ask her in the morning. "I hope she doesn't know I'm not ready to tell anybody about him yet." Buffy said to her self before she fell asleep. Completely unaware of the teenager on the staircase who heard the whole thing.  
  
  
  
Confession.  
Epoiloge.  
  
Spikes crypt was a disaster area. He was throwing everything everywhere trying to find the book. "Where is that bloody piece of." He saw a little twinkle of gold letters. He ran over and pulled his duster back and saw the book. Spike flipped through the pages tell the page with the will spell. "Ok how do you undo this bloody thing?" He ran his finger down the page and stopped at the undoing part it said the usual Latin spell but under that it said the only way it can be undone if used in a love spell is if the other occupant decides to love back. Spike thought this was strange because when red did it she just chanted the magic chant and presto! Suddenly it dawned on him. "She's always loved me."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"BUFFY!" Buffy jumped six ft in the air out of her sleep and took off up stairs. She ran past the bathroom and into Dawns bedroom. "What I heard you screaming what happened." Dawn looked up at her jumpy sister. "Nothing just thought you should wake up." Buffy looked straight into her eyes and felt like strangling her. "Dawn! I was sleeping you couldn't have made your own breakfast." Dawn giggled a little bit. "Yah but I kind of like to eat lunch at 1:00 in the afternoon." Dawn said. Buffy looked like she just found out the secrets to the universe. "What time did you say it was?" Dawn raised an eyebrow. "1:00 in the afternoon." Buffy jumped and dove for the burrow. "Why aren't you in school? I have a class first thing why didn't you wake me?" Dawn took a big breath. "I'm not in school because its Saturday. I don't think you would have a class and I just woke you up." Buffy fell to the floor. "Oh. Well then you have everything under control then don't you." Dawn smiled a I'm-mature-now smile. "Looks like you don't need me after all." Buffy said a little sad. Dawn caught this and spoke up. "Of course I still need you. If it wasn't for you the world would be over and Glory would have killed me." Buffy smiled and got off the floor. "I guess your right. Giles wants me at the magic box by 2:00 so get ready quick." Dawns smile turned into an annoyed face. "Fine." Dawn said turning to get some clothes to change into. Buffy walked out of her sister's bedroom and headed to the bathroom. "Buffy!" Buffy turned and walked back into Dawns room. "Yah?" Buffy asked her sister who looked concerned. "Are you dating anybody?" Dawn asked looking embarrassed. "What? Why do you want to know?" Buffy asked trying to change the subject. "Well I heard you talking about.... Um.... Well Spike." Dawn said dropping her head a little. "You were ease dropping on me?" Buffy said getting mad. "No! I came down to get a drink and I heard you talking. Is it true are you and Spike?" Dawn said in defense. Buffy now looked a little embarrassed. "Well yah but its not like that its like I don't know it just happened. You know one minute I hated him the next I was sitting in his arms-Why am I talking to you about this?" Buffy asked not wanting to tell her 14 year old sister the details. Dawn laughed. "So when are you going to tell the others?" Buffy thought. "Probably today at the box. Now get changed I don't want to be late I have to get a shower." Buffy said coming into reality. Dawn gave her the look that they knew and went back to the dresser.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Spike couldn't sleep so he decided to gather up the spell books he borrowed from Giles, to take back to the shop but sense it was noon he had nothing to do. "Bloody hell it's only 3:00 what am I suppose to do?" He asked the empty crypt. He stumbled over to the chair and clicked on his television filling his crypt with the theme song to passions. **Bang or should I say creak** The door to Spikes crypt opened. The sunlight inches from his chair. "And what do I owe this UN-pleasant surprise?" Spike asked not turning around. "What did you do to her fang boy?" Xander asked pulling a stake out from his pocket. "What are you going on about?" Spike asked truly confused. "Buffy, Where is she?" Xander demanded coming closer to the vampire. "How the hell should I know?" Spike asked standing up and stepping toward the boy. He was much taller and intimidated Xander. "I-I seen you leave with her last night from the bronze. If you touched her in anyway I swear to god this pointy peace of wood is gonna be in your chest." Xander said pointing to the stake. "I took her home like a good vampire, Nothing happened." Spike said pulling out a ciggarret and lightening it. "Like she should would let me, anyway." Spike mumbled between drags. "So you tried and she what? Punched you?" Xander asked feeling proud of the slayer. "No you whelp! I walked her home and dropped her off I didn't tell her I loved her I didn't make her feel something for me I didn't try to kiss her good night nothing!" Spike stated trying to prove to Xander he was good. "I find that hard to believe." Xander said walking through the crypt. "Ah well ask her your self." Spike said. "You know what I think I will." Xander said and left. Spike felt like he handled that great. "Bloody hell!" Spike said as the little light bulb in his head went on.  
  
"So what's the sitch?" Buffy asked pulling up a chair to help Giles and Willow research. Dawn set her book bag down on the table and pulled out a geometry book. "What's the new 'Big Bad' in good old Sunnyhell?" Buffy asked the group rather optimistically. Giles walked out of his office and of course was playing with his glasses. "Well, I was doing inventory and realized several spell books have been missing. Now they're not the kind like willow has but there are very powerful things in them such as a will spell for example." Giles said setting his glasses back in place. "So, What? Are you telling me to watch out in case I get engaged to Spike again?" Buffy asked not even flinching at the memory of her engagement. Giles saw this and got a little worried. "Will no, Not exactly we're just saying you might want to watch out. Those spells can cause great damage to a slayer. Giles said trying not to let his concern fade in. "And just kissing Spike alone is great damage." Anya added not looking up from the money she was counting. Just as everyone's eyes met the ex-demon they were shot toward the door as Xander flew in. Out of breath he managed to say, "Spike, Buffy. Bronze. Home. True?" Willow picked the now weazing Xander and set him in a chair. Anya ran over and pushed her out of the way. "Ok now slow down and start over." Buffy ordered he did so. "Spike and you left the bronze together and Spikesaidthat he took you home anddidn'ttry anything or say anythingthat Spike would normalysayanddo is this true?" Xander asked his words running together. Buffy took a moment to figure out exactly what he said but when she did her mouth curled up into a smile. Dawn heard the noises and came over to see him. She saw Buffy's smile and knew what she was thinking her mouth to form a little smirk. "Everyone, there's something about me and Spike you should know."  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
